Diseases, disorders and/or conditions of the respiratory system occur commonly in both affluent countries and developing countries. They account for a significant proportion of all days of sickness related absence from work. The morbidity related to respiratory diseases, disorders and conditions has not decreased.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a relatively inexpensive means for treating and preventing diseases, disorders and/or conditions of the respiratory system. Preferably, such a means is non-toxic, non-hazardous and without significant side effects.